CHANGED
by JAMMER95
Summary: Beast Boy feels that if he were to face his past, he would be able to get rid of the inner beast. However in order to do this, BB must transform back into the way he looked before he became Green. The question is how will Raven feel about this change? BB&RAE RAE ALL THE WAY. with some ROB/STAR for sure.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS

Summary: Beast Boy feels that if he were to face his past, he would be able to get rid of the inner beast. However in order to do such, BB must go undercover as his former self. The human self, in other words back to the way he would have looked before he became Green. The question is how will a certain cloaked Beauty feel about this change?

BEAST BOYS P.O.V

From the outside, I was sound asleep, However from within My mind raged a deep long lasting challenge to overcome the beast within Myself. I had almost forgotten all about that part of me, until one situation with Raven that had happened no more than a few weeks back. (episode The Beast Within) I awoke to the realization that I had been dreaming back to how life had been before I had caught a deadly virus. How without My father's Brilliant Mind, I would mostly have died. My father had tried to give me his son an antidote to the virus by genetically enhancing his immune system, But things did not go according to plan. The Transition into becoming a Green, Pointed ear, Fang wearing Shape shifter had been an accident, By messing with Garfield's genetic Code his father had unknowingly turned My insides into a Genetically encoded circus. Yet as Garfield Logan, I made the best of it. I choose to become a part of The Doom Patrol, and when that did not pan out, I became a part of the Teen Titans. As Garfield I felt, it best to not go into detail about his life as a average civilian with his team mates.

I felt that they would never be able to fully comprehend the concept of defying logic within the Genetic realm. I was still getting calls from random scientists with the statement

"Mr. Logen, We here at the university of blah blah blah, would like to ask you to join us for our Historical genetic conference. We have all been dying to understand your abilities on a more personal level. Thank you for your time if you would like to contact us you may call….we look forward to seeing you!" UGH how did they even get his personal number? I just wanted to be left alone, I now fully understood where Raven was coming from when she asked for the same exact thing.

As I lay awake at night pondering My thoughts, The window of My room broke open.

what is going on here?! I thought to myself in utter shock. I shaped shifted into a fly to prevent who ever had broken My window from seeing me.

"ARE YOU SURE THIS IS HIS ROOM?!" I could hear a familiar voice yelling, though at to whom the voice was directed Beast Boy could only assume.

"YES, MY BROTHER HAS ALWAYS BEEN A SLOB, THAT IS HIS SCENT ALRIGHT." My tiny fly eye's flew into a glaze, as I remembered My Older brother Conrad, and how much I Despised him as a man. Conrad had become jealous of My new found powers, and was therefore blinded by his jealousy, he fell into a state of outrage that consumed Him to the point of no return.

"Garfield could have very well, left the Titans, Con. He does not strike me as being very committed." Conrads henchmen spoke up.

"I Am sorry...BUT WHO IS HIS BROTHER?!" Con stated in a state of anger.

I was trying to think of the best way in keeping myself, and my Teammates safe when, my door came down. I could see the two other male Titans running toward his brother, and unknown henchman with precise movements. I could only hope they knew who they were dealing with.

"WHO DO WE HAVE HERE?!" Conrad glared at the two titans.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE, LEAVE NOW! THIS IS OUR HOME. AND YOU ARE NOT INVITED IN, Or get ready for the worst fight of your lives." Robin said with a hint of pride.

"YEEEAH, YOU BOYS BETTER WATCH OUT. YOU MESS WITH MY HOMES CIRCUITS, YOU MESS WITH ME." said Cyborg. I wanted to help the boys out, however I knew better. If Conrad did end up finding Me tonight, well I did not even want to think of what would more than likely have ensued.

I could not seem to understand how the girl's were able to stay asleep through all the yelling and breaking of things, more specifically the things within MY room. In the end Robin and Cyborg were able to overpower my older brother Con through superior knowledge of their surroundings. Though it was great that Robin and Cyborg were able to Beat Conrad, he knew that if he did not face his brother eventually...Con would strike again.

"where the heck is BB?!" Cyborg and Robin both screamed in unison. It was at that very moment that Beast Boy decided that he would change back into his human form.

I did a somersault onto the floor, as I came to stand up I stated "HEY guys! I am sorry about not coming into battle with you two. The reason being is that, well...I don't know how else to state this but, you know The Guy you guy just fought? yeah, well he's my older brother. And we have not seen, nor spoken to one another since my parents sent me away. Out of fear that he, my brother Conrad would hurt me. I am sorry to say that he is back, and is not willing to go away without a fight.

"...woah, that's a lot to process. However did we not just defeat the man? are you saying he won't go away until you have faced him?" Robin asked.

"Exactly, and I know just the way to do it. Cyborg, I am gonna have to ask you for a huge favor. I think I can deter My dim witted brother into believing my Powers and transformation physically speaking where only temporary. However in order to do so We are going to need the latest technology. I need to be changed yet again, Back to the way I used to look." I said, with the thought of what Raven would think when she saw me for who I truly was.

I knew I was Supposed to be a white boy with blonde hair and Sea Green eye's. It was because of my eye color that My body had changed to green in the first place. Had I had Blue eye's I would have been a blue colored man. ha-ha I could have joined the Blue man group without a problem had that been the case.

"Yeah, BB. as a matter of fact I just installed the latest program into the Database this yesterday. All I need is a Scan of your molecular DNA and with a tricked out cat scanner I created we could essentially change you back to your old self." Cyborg was excited to be able to help his green friend out. well He would not be green for that much longer…

to be continued :)

Have a good day! REVIEW AND COMMENTS WELCOME.

Yours truly,

JAMMER95


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Teen TItans

Hello, Everyone! This chapter was originally not going to be written for another day or two, However since it is midnight and I can not fall asleep for the life of me. Writing was my only hope, I have to wake up quite early Today. But who cares, You guys get another chapter...And I get more Reviews and Feedback (hopefully) Everybody wins. Anyways I'll stop complaining now, Enjoy!

Beast Boys P.O.V

As I lay awake in my now trashed room, My mind did a quick flash of my long day. And Boy was it Long, the day felt like would never end. I had spent the day talking to Cyborg on the schematics of it all. On how I would have a 75% chance of ever being able to become the green shape shifting SuperHero civilians, And Hopefully Raven had come to love Again.

I honestly did not know how to take it all in, sure I wanted to end this dispute with Conrad. However...did I really have to go through this painful process to become Garfield Andrew Logan Once more? I mean even now before the change has occured, Am I not still Garfield.

In the end, I know I must go thru with the change. No Matter if I like it or not. I will not let Conrad hurt my Friends, or Raven. He needs to be stopped and I am the only one who can do it. The Change will happen tomorrow bright and early. As to not cause any dispute on whether or not I should even consider going through with the change or not. If it would be to risky, for me and or the team as a whole.

It was also Because of this reasoning of not wanted to cause division within the T Tower, That only Robin, and Cyborg knew of my transformation. Had Starfire found out, Well I don't think she would have been able to hold her tongue around Raven.

Hmm, Raven, What would she think about my change? my mind continued to resurface that question over and over again within my mind, To the Point of My brain wanting to Explode. I don't think I could handle rejection from her, At least Not towards how I was supposed to turn out as a Normal Human being. I felt that thought to be very personal, though as to why...I myself am not really sure.

It was with that last thought that I closed my eye's, signalling to my brain that I was calling it a night.

As I Awoke to the whistling tune of the Bluejay's outside my bedroom, I could also hear Cyborg knocking on my door.

"Hey, Get up Beast Boy. It is time." Cyborg stated in a hushed tone, as to try and not wake Raven whose room was straight across from my own. Which made me think again as to how in the world she had not heard all the hustle and bustle from the dispute with Conrad that had Occurred no more than two nights prior.

"Yeah, I am getting up. Thank You." I could not let the man's generosity towards helping me go unnoticed, It would be unkind of me. As I made my way into the lab for the last time (well at least for now I would hope) as a Green; Pointed Eared, Fang baring Teenage Boy, My thoughts began to think on if those were the only things that were made different then if I had been a regular Teenager, For example my height. As a matter of I could have sworn my father was 6 foot tall at least, before he and my mother had passed away in a horrible accident.

"Now Beast Boy, Remember this is going to be extremely painful...so try not to yell ok?" Robin stated with a hint of concern and sorrow for me.

I could tell he felt bad for me, having to face an evil older brother. It kind of made me think of Raven's situation with her father. in a way me and her had something in common...our family members sucked.

"I will try my best Robin." I looked at him with a look of determination, Conrad would know that I Garfield Andrew Logan was not afraid of him. That in some way some how, He would be put to a stop.

"Another thing Beast Boy, you have to try and remember that this is still a CAT Scanner, No matter how much pain you go under, YOU CAN NOT MOVE!" Cyborg said, in a tone of pure fact.

"How pleasant, Anything else I need to know? Before I casually frolick into the sunset of Pain." I said in annoyance, to hide the fear. Hmm, I wonder if that's why Raven sounds that way so often. It was with that thought that I was put under.

Raven's P.O.V

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." I begin my days with the usual Morning ritual of meditation. I Usually awoke at 6 am sharp, where I would promptly make myself a cup of herbal tea, and begin meditating, However this morning was different.

As I opened my eye's I awoke to the surprising fact that was already 9 AM, causing me to skip this mornings tea all together. I simply crossed my legs into the all too well known lotus position, And traveled my mind into the deep confines of my mind.

Beast Bots P.O.V

If you think you have ever felt true pain trust me, you haven't. Imagine the feeling of stepping onto hot coals all the while your sides feel like they are getting squished and pricked by millions of needles simultaneously. To make matters worse I had been put under in order to not move. Anesthesia does not work on my body the way it does for normal human beings, My body tries to find a way to get rid of the drugs that has been thrown into my system in the fastest way possible.

It took all I had within me to not move, even though the Anesthesia wore off half way through the process. I could not give in to the Pain, If I did the Changing would never finish. And I could and most likely would get stuck looking like a half finished product forever, a half green, half white man. As if my mother had an affair with the Giant on the pea can's.

"Beast Boy, Wake up. It's over, we are done." Cyborg and robin said in unison.

As I got off the bed of the scanner, I looked over to my right where a mirror had been placed… It worked. Holy shit balls it worked! My skin?! It's surprising to me to look down at my body and see a normal cream color, rather than my usual green pigmentation.

"wooah, look at me duudes! I am white, and normal looking." I stated in rejoice.

I knew for a fact that I could still transform into any and every animal due to Cyborg purely reconstructing my outer body's DNA structure. However, What I did not know the answer to was if my New look would affect the coloring of the animals. Whenever I shape shifted before I was always green no matter what shape I took form in. To test it out, I shape shifted into a wolf….and to my shock, I was a White wolf. I still had my Normal Green eye's but the contrast from white to my green was dramatic.

"wow, Beast Boy. You look awesome, Maybe you won't ever have to change back into your old green self again." Robin said with a look of awe.

"well, I will have to see about how a certain person feels about it all first." I said with full knowledge that it was up to Raven in the end.

To be continued :)

Have a Good Day, And please tell me what you think...everything the good, the bad, and the ugly. Also I would love to know where you see this story going. I have a sort of idea set in my mind, However that could always change.

As always,

JAMMER95


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Teen TItans

* * *

Raven's P.O.V

I opened my eye's mid chant to look at the clock on top of my dresser. I think that 2 hours of meditation is good enough for was in the middle of that thought that my stomach began o growl, bringing my thoughts to food. I better get myself over to the kitchen while there is still food...who know's how much is left after both Cyborg and Beast Boy have been through there.

As I made my way over to the kitchen, I had not made it five steps before being bombarded by Starfire, Great.

"Hello, my dear friend Raven. How are you on the wonderful morning?" Starfire said looking my way with jubilant joy. How she can always be so happy and kind, don't ask me. It take's all I have within myself, and countless hours of meditating to merely bear the day.

"..Good Morning, Starfire. I am ok, Just slept in so woopty doo. Have you seen the Boy's yet this morning?" I asked curious to see why the morning has been quieter than usual.

"As a matter of fact Raven, I Have not Yet seen any of the boys. the reason being is that I have just finished the painting of the nails. How do they look?" She asked looking at me like a

new born puppy waiting for some love.

"um, Yeah Star..they look great. Hey, let's head over to the Kitchen. I am Kind of Hungry and could use some breakfast." I said In thought as to what the boys were up to. It was not like them to stay so quiet, in fact.

"Starfire, Did you hear anything happen last night?" I asked in remembering some sort of ruckus.

"As a matter of fact, Yes. I believe that I did. Do you think that the boy's are in danger?!" She asked in concern.

"hmm, I don't think so. But we are gonna find out soon enough." I said, thinking if there is an unusual amount of breeze in the air.

"...Do you feel a breeze? I think that it's abnormally chilly today." What is going on right now. Ugh, boy's I swear. you can't live with them, and you can't live without them. If I find out they are trying to prank one of us girls….they have got another thing coming.

"No, I do not feel that the air is more or less colder. Although Raven please do remember that my people are able to live through cold temperatures, to survive the harsh winter's, and nights.

* * *

Third Party P.O.V

Little did Raven Know that at that very moment, Beast Boy's room was thrashed to the point of needing major reconstruction. it was because of his broken glass wall of a window that the tower was unusually colder, However the boy's had not noticed because they were dealing with another situation. The Boy's were quiet for one reason and one reason alone. Conrad. They were plotting their plans on how to bring the man down, as quickly and safely as possible. Beast Boy was feeling alot better than he had 2 hours ago when the procedure at taken place. Soon after it was all said and done He had felt that he could barely stand, let alone walk. Robin had made the Boy lay down for a half an hour before proceeding to the kitchen, where they have been working together in hushed tones over breakfast.

Beast Boy felt within himself that he should not have to place any of his friends in danger however, the other's felt differently. Robin and Cyborg felt that Beast Boy needed the other two men to be there for him. Beast Boy was thankful for them wanting to help him, and decided it would be alright if the boys helped out. However, Beast Boy did not the girls to learn about it, he did not want his Raven to have any part in this brotherly showdown, he would never forgive himself if she or Starfire were hurt. It was for that reason that the boys spoke in hushed tones.

* * *

Raven's P.O.V

I grabbed Starfire's hand and began to lead her to the kitchen in order to find out what exactly was going on. She seemed almost in a daze towards me pulling her in the direction of the kitchen. It was a couple of steps into the hallway that I saw Him…

To be continued :)

as always Review please.

JAMMER95


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS, HOWEVER I WOULD LIKE TO. ;)

* * *

Beast Boy's P.O.V

"How do you feel right now?" Cyborg asked me while looking at his side arm.

I was sort of in a daze, so I was not really paying to much attention to him as he spoke. I was too busy moving my scrambled tofu around my plate in in a state of trance. I can not stop thinking about what Raven will think when she see's me, I just don't want her to get upset. To think that I was trying to keep her out of the loop, even though I technically am.

"BEAST BOY!" Cyborg yelled.

"Huh, WAH?!" I looked up frantic to see if something was wrong. when I found out that he was just trying to get my attention, I simply stated "DUUUDE, LEAVE ME BE." I groaned in a sense of anxiousness, I have a lot to figure out before the girls wake up, like for example how do I explain my state of being, I can not simple state that it's nothing. I am normal again, with the exception of my shape shifting.

"I think you need more sleep Beast Boy, you're body is not used to this big a transformation. You have not been normal since you were a toddler. This is a big deal, what do you think Cy?" Robin asked in concern for my well being.

"I mean, I don't know Robin...he seems fine, agitated..but fine." Cyborg said with a sense of annoyance.

"Hello, I am right here..Jesh, just give me a minute. Robin is right, my body is still getting itself situated. Just drop it Cyborg. I will be just fine." I said as I began to lay my head onto my arm's which were resting on the table.

It was in that moment that I hear footsteps, Oh no, It can't be...the girls.

This is not how I wanted Raven to see me.

* * *

Raven's P.O.V

It was then that I saw him, It can't be…

As I was dragging Starfire into the kitchen for breakfast through the hallway, my Head turned to see a Blond haired, white guy with a good tan. As I turned my head & saw him, he too picked his head up out of the crook of his arms, and turned his face towards me, bringing his bright sea green eye's to light. It can not be who I think it is, I hear Beast Boy's voice coming from this handsome teenager, However I do not see the usual Green skinned, Fang baring, elfish eared boy I have come to love. No this is a man, this is a very good looking, model worthy man, who for some reason sound's like BB. Not to mention is in my home, what is happening..

Sea Green against deep purple, I was struck as if by lightning. My voice caught in my throat, the air knockout of my lungs. He was so good looking, I could not stop staring at him. And he could not keep from looking away, It was as if time had stopped..that it until he spoke.

"Raven, Starfire..It's Me Beast Boy. There is something I need to tell you guy's."

* * *

thank you for reading-

Jammer95

Review and Follow please. Also check out my poll on my profile.


End file.
